


Sublevel 49

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: After Connor slaps all the androids awake, Also I am notoriously bad at titles, But I had to write something that has RK900 in it because he's my boi, Gen, I didn't even read this once I stopped writing, Set during Battle For Detroit, This isn't proofread at all, slight AU, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We should check other areas, in case there’s more that might need our help.”“Fuckin’ Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom.” Hank mutters under his breath as he tags along behind Connor.In which Connor and Hank decide to explore the rest of the warehouse on floor -49.





	Sublevel 49

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't proofread this at all so expect some shit to be wrong. Also I rushed the ending because I felt my attention span slipping through my fingers. Sorry. 
> 
> This is for my pals in the discord. I love you all.

CyberLife Tower,  
Belle-Isle, Detroit.

 

Sublevel 49 - Warehouse.

 

“Spread the word to every android! Tell them they’re free!” 

Connor’s voice is a rallying cry against a sea of white uniforms as he watches them all spread out to the other storage areas, and some up the elevator he came down. He even saw three pick up some of the dead guards’ weapons from off the floor. 

“Safe to say, kid. The world will have to listen to you all now.” Hank says, looking at all of the bustling activity in wonder. 

“We should check other areas, in case there’s more that might need our help.” 

“Fuckin’ Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom.” Hank mutters under his breath as he tags along behind Connor. 

They walk together through the crowds of androids, some of which were smiling and some were even hugging. Others were running through and taking out guards left and right. Hank kind of felt sorry for them - against sheer numbers like these, they had no chance. Should have chosen the right side. 

Connor suddenly stops, and Hank nearly walks into him. They’re standing outside of an area designated as Sector 14b-RK. It leads down a dimly lit hall, different from the blinding brightness of the rest of the facility. Connor turns, and starts to walk down it, and Hank doesn’t like that he’s walking as if in a trance. 

“Connor… Connor what is it?” He asks, following after, his hand resting on his firearm in case of a potential threat. 

“I… I don’t know. I feel like something’s down this way.” Connor says, and Hank can tell from the nervous energy Connor is giving off that he’s just about as anxious as Hank is too. 

As they approach the end of the hall, they come to a simple door. No lock, no hand scanner. No security. It all seems a little too strange, and frankly, Hank doesn’t like it one bit. 

“Be careful, Connor.” 

Connor grabs the handle, and turns it. It’s unlocked, and with a held breath Connor isn’t aware of, he swings the door open, and the first thing that registers in his mind is how dark it is.

The next thing he notices is the shape of a figure. Unmoving. Connor’s LED flashes yellow.

“There’s… someone in there.” He whispers. He takes a step into the room before Hank can even argue against it. 

And then the room lights up. 

The sharp and sudden change from dark to impossible white makes Hank cover his eyes and he curses under his breath. As his eyes adjust, he looks over to Connor to assess how he is. 

Connor’s LED is now red. Something’s wrong. 

He looks towards what Connor is looking at, and he almost jumps back. There, in the centre of the room, is an android, standing still with some kind of wiring sticking out of the base of it’s neck. It’s model is RK900. It looks frighteningly similar to Connor. 

“What the fuck…” Hank mumbles. 

“They were… going to replace me…” Connor says, still in a daze. He approaches the android slowly, head tilting this way and that as if it were another case he was trying to solve. 

Next to the dormant android, there’s a sign. 

“Model: RK900 “Atlas”. Addendum: To be activated… upon RK800’s prominent deactivation…” Connor reads the sign aloud and Hank swears again, this time louder. Connor ignores it. 

The RK900 model is bigger than Connor by a good few inches. Seems bulkier and the face is slightly different, otherwise he finds it’s like looking into a mirror. It scares him. And yet…

Connor walks around behind the RK900 model and examines the wiring at the base of it’s neck. He scrunches his face briefly as he thinks of the consequences of just ripping it out. He looks around and sees no interface that could explain what it’s for, or how to remove it safely. So he looks over to Hank, and does what he would do. 

“I’m sorry if this hurts you.” He says, and then promptly pulls the wiring from RK900’s neck. 

At first, nothing happens, and there’s just silence. But then the wiring retracts back into a panel from the ceiling. The area at the back of RK900’s neck slowly covers itself back up with skin. Connor moves back around to face RK900, and then he looks at Hank again. 

“Here goes nothing, I suppose.” He says, with a shrug, and Hank almost laughs at how human Connor has become. 

Connor turns back to RK900, and grabs it’s wrist. 

“Wake up.” 

RK900’s eyes snap open, revealing them to be an icy grey, and Connor almost falls over in fright. Instead, with his other hand, RK900 grabs Connor and steadies him.

“Hello, Connor. Do not be afraid.” RK900 says, and Connor relaxes slightly. RK900 lets go of Connor and as he steps back, RK900 steps forward curiously, as if testing out his range of motion. 

RK900 then spots Hank. 

“Hello, Lieutenant Anderson. I am Atlas. I was designed to replace Connor, model RK800 but…” He looks over to Connor and attempts to smile comfortingly. Connor, like himself, can tell that he needs some practice. “It seems I’m not… going to be replacing anyone anytime soon.” Atlas’s voice is slightly deeper than Connor’s, but still holds a softness that is likely designed specifically to be disarming, or something.

“Yeah, android revolution. Welcome to the club.” Hank says, and claps Atlas on the shoulder. “You’re a big motherfucker aren’t you? Bigger than Connor, the scrawny little shit.” 

“I’m right here, Lieutenant.” Connor at least has the decency to look slightly offended, but there’s still a small smile on his face.

“What do you say we high-tail it outta here? Your rebellion buddies will be looking forward to seeing you’ve pulled this shit off.”

Connor nods, “Right. Let’s go.” 

With Atlas following, Connor and Hank run back out of the room and down the hallway, more androids still pouring in and out of different rooms and paths. Connor’s LED flashes, and he stills.

“Storage area 9d, some androids need help.” He shouts to Hank, and they change direction back down away from the main room with the elevator. They round the corner and Connor almost takes a stray bullet to the chest, if it weren’t for Atlas promptly grabbing Connor and pulling back. 

Connor’s LED flashes. “Thanks.”

Atlas nods. “You’re welcome.” 

Four androids are currently in a shootout against six guards, all of them using corners and overturned furniture as cover. There’s a dead android on the ground, blue blood splashed against the wall nearby. There’s a pistol in her hand. 

“Hank, cover me.” 

“Got it.” 

Hank pulls free his gun and fires some rounds off at the guards, and it warrants enough of a brief shock for Connor to run to the dead android and snatch up the pistol. He ejects the clip to check for bullets. Three rounds, plus one in the chamber. 

The guards shoot in Connor’s direction, a bullet narrowly missing his head and he flinches away as it buries itself into the wall beside him. He shoots once back, and he knows he’s hit a target because he hears one of the guards shout in surprise. He takes the window of opportunity to dash forward into cover with another android; she has a look of determination on her face, and her nose is bleeding. 

“The bastards just won't give up,” She says, “We gave them a chance to surrender.”

“We can overpower them if we get close enough.” Connor says, and the android thinks for a moment and then nods. 

“We can rush them. Some of us will get shot, but there’s a lot of us trapped in these corridors.” She has a look of determination on her face, and Connor knows from that look there’s no stopping her. “See you on the other side.”

And with that, she runs out into the open, emptying her clip into the direction of the guards. Others catch on to what she’s doing and joins her. 

Connor leaves cover and calculates the safest route to close the distance. He runs forward and ducks briefly next to an overturned sofa, stained in blood, red this time. He then leaps over and he almost stumbles as he watches an android take a shot to his biocomponent #8451 and collapse. 

He hears someone roar as they close the distance and he shoves the closest guard as hard as he can, driving his shoulder with as much force as possible into the guard’s head. 

He looks over to his right, and sees Atlas punch a guard in the head, a sickening crack coming from the force of the blow. The guard crumbles to the ground, and Connor can’t register a pulse.

“Can’t let you have all the glory, Connor.” Hank says somewhere behind him. 

Outnumbered, the guards quickly either surrender or perish. 

Two androids were killed in the rush, others carrying the dead out. 

“We can find someone to repair them, or transfer their memories.” The android who had started the rush says. “Some of us will stay here to make sure CyberLife isn’t taken over while you’re gone.” 

“What’s your name?” Connor asks. 

“Sarah.” She answers with a smile. “Thank you.” 

Connor, Hank and Atlas manage to find the main warehouse elevator soon after, and find it’s being guarded by two androids. They smile at the three of them and let them enter. 

Once the elevator starts, Connor sighs and lets out the breath he forgot he was holding. 

Hank laughs and claps Connor on the shoulder. “All in a day’s work, huh?” 

“It’s not over yet,” Connor says. “We still actually need to meet up with Markus. And you should stay out of sight, Hank. Someone could mistake you as a hostile human.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Hank says, waving Connor off. “I’ll go back home and watch how the media twists this bullshit around this time.”

“I’m coming with you, Connor.” Atlas says, smiling. He’s already getting better at it. “I… suppose, since I was designed after you, I am technically your sibling.” 

Connor has a thoughtful look on his face. “A brother?” 

“Yes. I like the sound of that.”

“Good. We’re brothers then.” Connor nods, like it’s final.

“Oh fucking fantastic.” Hank groans. “Now I gotta put up with two idiot sons.”

Connor laughs, and the sound takes him by surprise. 

 

-

 

Markus smiles in relief to see Connor alive, followed by 10,672 androids.

“Who’s this?” Markus asks, smiling at the android strikingly similar to Connor. 

“My brother.” Connor says with pride.

 

-

 

Amanda fails her mission.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah uh. Let me know if this is bad. Or good. Or there's a typo somewhere. 
> 
> My tumblr is replicqnt. Thanks.


End file.
